


Love Happens

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Castiel X Reader





	

Scene: The bar, Friday night

You arrive at the bar after a long, stressful day at work. You sit down at the bar counter and order a glass of you favorite drink. Some guy walks up to you and grabs your rear. You whip around to see who it was and he grabs your wrist. "Hello beautiful, want to come over to my place and have some fun?," He asks trying to kiss you.

"Stop!," You try to scream but, nobody seems to notice. Then out of the blue, another man appears and grabs the man-still holding your wrist- from behind and throws him head first into the ground. You stammer backward and watch your -hopefully- rescuer proceed to beat the other man. Then, almost as fast as you relies what just happened, you attacker is curled up in a limp ball on the ground and your rescuer is standing in front of you.

"Are you okay?" he asks. His voice is strong, yet friendly.

"I... I think so," you manage to squeak, "Thank you, so much." At this point must of he bar has gone quiet and is staring at you and this man. How ever two men have gone over to try to get the other man off the ground -probably friends.

"No problem, I'm Castiel. Most people just call me Cas." He smiles, offering you a hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, one drink never hurt."

You and Castiel sit down at the bar and chat for awhile. You learn that he does a lot of travel. After a couple hours you decide that you are sufficiently drunk and should probably go home -or you might do something embarrassing. Cas walks you out to your car. You ask, "Would you like to come over?" He thinks for a moment. He is barely buzzed after to many Tequila shots to count. He replies with, "If you don't mind, I'd love to."

You open the door to hop in the drivers seat. Cas hesitates, "You... You seem a little intoxicated. Would you mind if I drove?" You giggle and hand him the keys to your old '69 Chevy Camaro. Then, you sneak around to the passenger side of the car and hop in. You then guide him the short three miles to your house. Once, you arrive he parks in the garage and comes around to your side of the car to help you out. You think to yourself 'He's not the kind of man you normally find at a bar'. You lead him in, remembering neither of you has eaten the whole time you were at the bar, "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you" He replies. You sit down next to him. "Thank you again." You whisper as you lay your head on his shoulder and he wraps a muscular arm around you. You feel him rest him chin on the top of your head; you're so close together that you can feel the warmth of his body and the steady rhythm of his heart. He cups a hand under your chin and brings your lips to the same height as his. He pulls you in closer and your lips meet passionately. His soft lips open just enough to let his tongue graze yours. He tastes like strongly like alcohol. He pulls you on his lap and you wrap your legs around him. You slide a hand into his trench coat and begin removing it. He pulls his lips away just long enough to growl "Where's the bedroom?"

"First door... on the right," you manage to whimper as he proceeds to give you a hicky. Then he brings his lips back to yours. His lips are soft and moist. You begin to push your hips into his. He immediately understands and puts his hands around your thighs. You wrap your arms around his neck as he begins to stumble toward your bedroom you two are so engaged in each other that the rest of the world seems to disappear. The only thing you can smell is the intoxicating smell of his cologne.

When you finally make it to the bedroom, he pins you on the bed. You can already feel his boner threw his dress pants. You begin to undress his. First, his tie. Then, his waist coat and button up. Finally, you remove his undershirt. Before you can get any further, he begins to slide his warm hand up the back of you shirt toward your bra strap. He unbuckles your bra. Then he removes your shirt and you slip off your bra. Then you begin to unbuckle his belt. His boner is pushing hard against his pants making it hard to unbuckle his buckle. As soon as you get his belt undone, he begins to unbutton your pants and remove them as well as your underwear. Then, you get back to removing his pants. As soon as you finish unzipping his zipper he lets out a loud moan and his throbbing cock almost explodes out of his pants. You pull off his pants and boxers and wrap a hand around his cock and start to pump your hand. He pins you against the wall and, begins to kiss the soft tissue of your breast. You can stop thinking 'I WANT HIM IN ME' over and over. Then he lays you on the edge of the bed. Your hold body is quivering with antipation of him entering you. You feel his warm, soft tongue against your already wet legs. You moan, which only encourages him. He slides one finger in and begins pumping back and forth. Then he slowly adds a second finger. You press your hips in to his hand even more. Then he pulls out his fingers.

Finally, he lubes up his cock, which is already dripping with pre-cum. He slides it in and pull him closer. Letting out a very loud moan and scratching his shoulders. He pulls it out till the only thing in is the head and then slides it back in. The bed threatens to collapse with every thrust. He pushes deeper and deeper till he can get and deeper. You push your hips into his as much as you can. Your back arching with every thrust. He sets a rhythm and begins to work you over. After a while his thrusts become more sloppy. You achieve orgasm. He grabs your hips and with one final thrust fills you with a hot liquid. You let out a loud moan and he pulls out his now softening cock. He collapses on the bed beside you. You roll over and lay your head on his chest listening to his rapid heart beat. You are both panting like dogs on a hot summer day. "Wow, that was amazing ," you manage between pants, "Round 2?" He closes his eyes "In... The... Morn-" and with that he is asleep.


End file.
